The field of the invention relates generally to electrical fuses, and more specifically, to the construction and assembly of so-called radial fuses.
Electrical fuses are widely used overcurrent protection devices for electrical circuits. Typically, electrical fuses include a fusible link or fuse element assembly extending between conductive elements that may be connected to circuitry. When installed in an energized electrical circuit, current flows through the fusible link or fuse element assembly. The fusible link or fuse element assembly is designed to physically melt, disintegrate, or otherwise structurally fail when the current flowing through the fuse reaches a predetermined level, thereby opening the electrical circuit through the fuse and protecting associated electrical equipment and components from damage. Once the fusible link has opened the circuit, the fuse may be removed and replaced with another fuse to once again complete the circuit.
So-called radial fuses are known that include a nonconductive base and a pair of axial leads extending from the base for connection to a circuit board. Such radial fuses are used to protect power supplies, power adapters, and battery chargers for a variety of electronic devices. A fusible link extends across the base and is connected to respective ends of the axial leads via soldering techniques. Radial fuses are sometimes preferred for circuit board application because of their smaller size or footprint when installed to a circuit board.